The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. Access to these resources presents opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided while providing the resources. For example, when a person performs an online search, content for businesses relating to the online search can also be provided to the user. Because the content is for businesses relating to the person's search, the person will presumably be interested in the content.
Selection and presentation of content can affect a user's level of interest. If content is selected at random, a user will most likely be less interested than if content is selected for a particular user. A user's online search activity may provide some insight relating to the user's interests.